Medicine
by iLoVeMyUsMc-SgT
Summary: I’ve never wanted to be wrong more in my life. But due to the fact that I already knew I was right, I began to lean back in my seat, claming my unwanted victory. Though, he might let me change my awnser…


OK so here is something i wrote in like 2 hrs. I really dunno why i wrote it. I was listening to Kim Leonie- Medicine (great song) and i felt like writing so this is just what i came up with.

Really has nothing to do with the song but im calling this story that because i was listning to the song the whole time i was righting it and it only seems right =)

This is just a cute little one-shot! hope you like it!

Sadly i own nothing. =/

* * *

"Ok so… Favorite color?"

I turned my head to look at him. Raising and eyebrow and giving him a smirk.

"Do you _really_ need to ask me that?"

He chuckled and turned his attention back to the paper, wait he was looking at me…

"Right…pink."

I rolled my eyes at the dense young man that sat beside me as he smiled and wrote the answer on his paper. Its True, the years can change people, but as we both have prove, some people will never change.

For example, I will always be the stubborn, good hearted girl who hides behind the mask of a bully, and he will always be the optimistic, good hearted, smart, funny, yet dense football headed boy I've always known…

So it was really no big surprise when our 10th grade Lit teacher paired us up on a 'get to know your classmate' project the 2nd day of school.

Yet here we were. Together. In his room. At 7:30 pm. _Alone_…

Damn.

"Ok your turn…" He said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"_Well_.." I started, clearing my throat, "Mine is the same question, but I don't have to ask you , because im pretty sure I already know."

"Oh really?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah really."

"Alright then…" He started, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, "If you think you know me so well, what's my favorite color?"

I eyed him suspiciously. Was he testing me? The boy I have been practically obsessed ( ok I HAVE been obsessedwith) sense I was three, even though _he _doesn't know that, is testing me on his favorite color??

Easy.

" I happen to know that your favorite color is blue."

Sense I herd no reply, I took it upon myself to assume I was right and began to write my answer on the paper.

Once I was finished, I was more than surprised when I turned to face him again. Only to find our faces where mier inches away from one another.

My breath was caught in my now dry throat.

He cleared his throat and spoke in tone not far above a whisper.

"Are you sure that's my favorite color?"

I could only nod, and through my peripheral vison, I saw him smile a little.

"Willing to bet on it?"

I Slowly let the breath I'd been holding in out. My voice was shakier then id hoped it would be.

"Umm..s-sure. What's um…w-what's the terms?"

"Ok…" He started slowly, why is he torturing me?! "If your right, I'll give up my caption position on the baseball team to you…"

This was interesting.

"Ahhh…really?" I said, trying to sound as calm, cool, and collected as possible, keeping the distance between us the same. "And if I'm wrong?"

His smile widened, and I saw a glimmer in his eye I'd never seen before as he answered my question.

"If your wrong….I get to kiss you…"

My mind went blank. I wasn't to sure if I herd him right.

I had to ask.

"What did you just say?" My voice barley audible.

"I said…"he leaned in closer, lowering his voice, "If your wrong, I get to kiss you…"

I've never wanted to be wrong more in my life. But due to the fact that I already knew I was right, I began to lean back in my seat, claiming my unwanted victory. Though he might let me change my awnser…

My plans then took a sharp u-turn as he quickly placed his hand on the back of my neck and brought his lips to meet mine.

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't breath.

I couldn't come up with a protest. I'm not sure though at this point I would even be able to. At this point it wouldn't matter, I had already caved into him and let my lips move with his.

I leaned closer and let my arms wrap around his neck, feeling his snake around my waist.

It was some where between then and the half a second later when we separated and I opened my eyes to find his that I realizedI had done something I'd only done one other time with him….

No, it wasn't the kiss, this was the 4th time that's happened between us.

Once again…I let him get the best of me, and I lost control.

But I knew this time there would be no such luck of getting out of it.

"Guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did." He smirked at me, still keeping the distance close and his arms around me.

"Hump…I guess I don't, But now you're the one who'll have to suffer me not knowing."

God I love that smile, "And why is that?"

"Because now you have to tell me what else I don't know."

He chuckled and leaned in towards my ear, " Deal. But can I tell you my favorite color first?"

I pushed him back so I could make sure he saw the previous smirk on my face as I asked, "Well enlighten me football head, I don't have all day."

He smiled, leaned in a centimeter from my lips and whispered, "Pink…like your bow."

I didn't even have time to smile before his lips where crashing down on mine.

_-FIn_


End file.
